


Wedding Reception Shenanigans

by Persorene



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persorene/pseuds/Persorene
Summary: Jakob and Corrin slip away from a wedding reception for a little alone time.It's fluffy smut because there wasn't enough Jokamu smut out there.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wedding Reception Shenanigans

Corrin coyly twisted a lock of hair around her finger, she clutched a glass of wine and pressed it firmly to her bottom lip to hide her growing smirk. Her gaze had yet again drifted to her butler across the room as he drifted in and out of the throngs of wedding guests, removing glasses and straightening decor. Corrin was quite thankful that her siblings had all wandered off to help entertain their distant cousin's wedding guests. Elise would have surely noticed her wandering eyes and made mention of it at the worst possible time. 

Even for a noble wedding, this event had been dreadfully boring, but Corrin had decided that the boredom had been worth it to see Jakob as he looked now. He looked breathtaking. His usual uniform had been traded in for a far more formal and somehow even more form fitting ensemble, though with as tight as his usual attire was she wondered what he'd asked of the tailor who made this particular outfit. His long white hair that he usually wore tied away from his face hung smoothly down his back and fluttered elegantly around him as he walked. She couldn't help but watch his lithe body as it moved beneath the fabric, her cheeks burned as she allowed her stare to linger just a bit longer than she should have. 

Jakob looked up and found her eyes, as if he'd felt her staring at him. Or perhaps, she thought, he had been distracted a bit himself. He smiled that lovely crooked smile of his and gently wound his way in and out of the crowd as he crossed the ballroom and worked his way toward Corrin.

"Milady," he said with a slight bow as he stopped before her.

"Jakob!"

She slipped her hand into his and tugged him along behind her, pulling the both of them away from any prying ears and into a slightly darkened corner of the ballroom. 

"You look stunning," she said, she hadn't removed her hand from his and had begun lazily rubbing circles into the back of his hand with her thumb.

"My, my how improper!" He teased, "What's gotten into you?" 

Corrin leaned in close to his ear, her breath hot and warm against his skin, "Hopefully? You."

"Milady!" Jakob said slightly too loudly, his voice tinged with genuine surprise this time. Corrin was rarely so forward with him, and certainly not in public. He glanced quickly around the room to make sure his outburst hadn't drawn any unwanted attention to the pair.

"Oh Jakob," she smiled, her fingers tracing over his reddened cheeks "Forgive me! I shouldn't have been so bold."

"Well- I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." 

"I'm glad that you did, because I'm thoroughly embarrassed," Corrin said with a slight laugh that curled her lips and wrinkled her nose in that way that Jakob just couldn't quite look away from.

"You needn't be." 

The princess took a tiny step closer to her butler, tightening her grip on his hand ever so slightly and placing her other hand tenderly on his waist, "I- um, I was serious though," she stammered "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you, nor my thoughts. Please tell me if I'm being too out of line." 

"You aren't," Jakob said, he gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, reveling in her warmth if only for a moment, "I'd love nothing more than to sneak you away right now and-" 

Corrin leaned in close to him again, her chest pressed into his "Then do it, I'll sneak out of here and go to the study upstairs. Wait five minutes and meet me there."

Jakob's lips curled into a beautiful smile and his cheeks flushed again, "I must say, I like it when you're this forward," he pressed a kiss lightly into the back of her hand, "let me make a few rounds so everyone sees me here and then I'll be up."

The princess looked around the room. Camilla and Xander were seated at the head table with the wedding party, entertaining an older gentleman and his entourage with what she could only assume was a terribly dull story. Elise was lazing around the band members, likely pestering them to play her favorite piece of music. Leo was, as per his usual, holed up alone in a corner, sitting in a chair he'd squirreled away with a book sprawled across his lap. All busy in their own little worlds, and they would be for quite some time. Once she was satisfied that her disappearance would go unnoticed, she nodded subtly at her butler and slipped out of the ballroom.  
__________________________

Corrin lay sprawled across a chaise lounge in the study, her body, still clothed in the elegant, draping gown she'd worn for the reception, was illuminated by a low fire burning in the fireplace. A soft whimper left her lips, she was desperate for her butler, though he was taking quite a while to come to her. He'd likely been called by a guest to carry out some menial task. She felt herself throbbing uncomfortably beneath her gown and hissed slightly, she'd not be able to last more than a few minutes with Jakob if she was already in this shape. She'd just have to occupy herself to help pass the time. 

Her hand began to drift lower, her fingers ghosted across her skin, sending shivers up her spine and covering her arms in gooseflesh. A soft moan slipped from her lips as she stroked her inner thigh and her fingers drifted dangerously close to her mound, she could already feel the wet hotness of herself. Slowly, she slipped one finger inside of herself, stroking her clit gingerly before moving lower and slipping two fingers as far as she could into herself, mimicking what Jakob always did to drive her crazy. She imagined his hands working her as she slid in and out, moaning and writhing as she did. She felt a fire rising within her belly, hot, twisting and overwhelming.

"Jakob," she whispered as she neared her orgasm, her finger moving harder and faster now, desperate for release. 

"Yes, milady?" 

His voice startled her, she hadn't heard the door open or heard him walk in. Corrin moved her hand away from herself, stopping her orgasm just before it began. Her cheeks burned hotter than the fire behind her as she fumbled to cover herself with her gown. 

Jakob walked slowly toward her, silent save for the heavy thud of his shoes against the old wooden floors. 

"Please," he said softly "allow me." 

And with that, he was on his knees at the end of the lounge, he lifted her gown gently and piled it just above her hips. Corrin moaned as he bit and kissed the tender flesh of her upper thighs. She writhed against him, desperately trying to push his mouth toward her. Always eager to please his master, he obliged. Jakob parted her with his tongue and licked gently at her clit. The sound of her whimpering was nearly enough to get him off, he was as hard as a rock and he felt his cock pressed painfully against his tight pants but his pleasure was always second for him, Corrin mattered far more. He lapped at her slowly, not enough to finish her, just enough to draw her gentle whines. Corrin hooked her ankles around his neck and laced her fingers deep into his hair, guiding his mouth lower. With a soft smile, he again obliged, burying his tongue deep into her.

"Oh! Jakob.. " 

He gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her down toward his face, reaching even deeper into her.

"Jakob.. please. I'm, I'm-" 

He paused for a moment, drawing out her climax and reveling in the sweet sound of her moans. 

"Please Jakob, I'm going to-"

Before she could finish her thought he returned to his work. He put his head back between her legs, nuzzling at first. Then with his lips, then his tongue, he rekindled her fire. Corrin quickly clasped her hand over her mouth as she cried out in astonishment, in gratitude at being touched in just the right place. He had a knack for finding just the right place that she was always so very thankful for. 

Her body twisted as her orgasm washed over her, she throbbed against Jakob's mouth as he lapped at her, cleaning away the evidence of her pleasure.

"Come here," Corrin groaned, her fingers still tangled in his snowy hair.

"As you wish." 

Corrin pulled his face up to her, pressing her lips to his, tasting herself on his kiss. She pressed into him, her hands slowly unfastened his pants and slipped inside, releasing him from the confines of those slightly too tight pants. She now wondered if he'd had them made that way intentionally, to drive her wild as he knew he could. She held him gently as she started to stroke him, the sound of his moans against her ears were like music. She wanted more. The princess slipped down on the couch, trailing kisses down his waist as she moved. She loved this, the smell of him, musky and warm and sweet, the heat of his body. She rested his tip against her lips for a moment, listening to his ragged breathing before she parted her lips and took him in as far as she could, he grazed the back of her throat and she loved that too. The taste of him, the fullness in her mouth, the pride she felt when he whispered her name. She gripped his hips and thrust him in and out of her mouth a few times, she licked away the slight bitterness of his pre-cum before she pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him, her eyes studying his beautiful face and the way he looked at her, hungry and loving and frenzied all at once.

"Take me, Jakob." She said softly.

He loved when she was commanding with him, when she wanted him this badly. Jakob spread her legs gently, leaning down and kissing her tenderly as he did. His cock throbbed hard as he directed it into his princess. Her head rolled back and she called out as his name as he began to fill her, "Oh gods, Corrin," he hissed into her mouth as she took his length in. He thrust once, slowly, gently and then again. 

Jakob paused long enough to pull out of her, tenderly cradling her as he shifted her to her side. She favored this position, lying on her side with him fucking her from behind. She gripped a pillow in her fists and he breathed behind her, hot air down her back which permeated the thin fabric of the dress now plastered to her body with sweat. Her breath became short. Jakob hooked his knees outside her legs and drove himself deeper into her, his head lolled back in pleasure at each thrust. He kept on, slowing himself, willing himself to hold on until she came. He pushed her knees up higher. He was almost there and so was she, again. The thought made him smile. He loved feeling her writhe beneath him, knowing he'd pleasured her was one of his favorite feelings in the world.

Corrin reached back, groping for him, looking for any part of his form to grip, "Jakob," she whined and he nearly came. He pressed his lips to her neck, over and over, reveling in the sensation of her fingers raking through his hair.

"Jakob, please, please, I'm-" 

"I know," he whispered, kissing her neck gently, he held her hand in his, lacing his fingers between hers. He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving carefully in and out of her. 

And then a sweet spasm went through her again, and she was panting, whispering his name with the reverence of a prayer. And he was burning all over in the best way, a fire tearing through his body and pushing him over the edge. He clung to her, pressing himself deeper as he came, filling her. And as always, the pleasure was followed by deep, intense guilt and self loathing. 

She was not his to have in this way, and yet, her smile as she rolled back to her other side to face him was enough to make the risk worth it. 

Corrin tenderly cupped his jaw in her hands and pressed her lips to his, "Well," she laughed "I hope we've not been gone too long." 

"Oh, likely far too long," he smiled as he ran a hand through her tangled hair "And we'll be away longer. Your hair is going to take some work." 

Corrin laughed quietly and buried her face into his chest, "So will yours. You fix mine and I'll fix yours, deal?" 

"Of course," He pressed a light kiss to her forehead as he began to refasten his pants and jacket "Stay here, I'll fetch a cloth to get you cleaned up with and then we'll get straightened up." 

"Thank you," she said as she shifted to sit up on the couch and began to run her fingers through her hair in an attempt to untangle the back of it. Jakob returned quickly with a towel, a hairbrush and several pins for her hair. He gently parted her legs once more, dabbing at his own mess on her and peppering her thighs with kisses as he worked.

"There, all better." 

He stood up and came around to the back of the couch, running the hairbrush through her long curls and pinning them back into a nearly identical style to the one she'd mangled in their romp, "Beautiful," he said as he draped her hair back over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

Corrin stood up and readjusted her gown, "How do I look?" 

"Certainly not like you'd just been ravaged by your own butler," he teased "And me?" 

"Mmm, a bit like you did get ravaged by your master, here, let me brush your hair." 

She took the brush and straightened his hair back out, as sleek and smooth as it had been before, "Perfect!" 

"Everything you do is perfect, milady." 

Corrin frowned at the return of her title. He was her servant again and their moment together as something more was over "I guess I should get back then?" 

"They'll be looking for you soon, I'm afraid. You go ahead, milady. I'll clean up in here and then prepare a small platter of desserts so my absence looks less suspicious. I'll be back in awhile. Send for me if you need me before then?" 

"I will," Corrin slipped her hand back into his and kissed his cheek one last time for the evening. She released her grip and walked slowly for the door, desperate to hang onto this moment for just a second longer. She eased the door open and slid out into the darkened hallway, walking silently down the stairs and into the ballroom. 

She mingled in with the nobles, they all seemed to have gotten a bit drunker since she'd left and the noise levels had increased accordingly. The music was louder to accommodate the chatter and to Corrin's immense relief, her siblings hadn't noticed her absence or her arrival. Camilla was sweeping Elise around the ballroom floor, Leo hadn't left the chair in the corner and Xander seemed, well, a bit drunk as he laughed loudly at some impromptu game a few of the guests had started. 

Her romp, like the others before it, had gone unnoticed. She smiled to herself as she grabbed another glass of wine and drifted to the dancefloor to find her sisters.


End file.
